War
by FanFictionConnection
Summary: The world of Phyrria is plunged into war only 19 years after the war of the SandWing succession, but this time over territory. Pine and Venus, the dragonets of Clay and Peril, are forced into the front lines, yet hopeful of seeing their mother again during their stay. Both want out of the fighting, more or less, but they have to survive the horrors of it first.


War chapter one

(Quick author's note! So I've decided to repost! Yay! Plus, I've decided to add some more Peril, so yay to that too! I'll also be adding Starspeaker, Ripnami, and GloryBringer dragonets during the story!)

19 years after the series

The war came out no where.

It all started when the IceWings demanded more territory and their offer was denied. They soon convinced the SkyWings to join their side along with the NightWings. The NightWings rebelled soon after, nearly killing the RainWing Queen, Glory. Some NightWings stayed, but they were placed under lock and key, with the exception of a few NightWings Glory trusted wither her life.

With the SkyWings and NightWings on their side, the IceWings attacked the newly rebuilt summer palace, killing the current Queen, Coral, and her second eldest daughter, Anemone, during the battle. Her youngest daughter, Aluket, inherited the thrown at only eight years old. Her sister never challenged her.

Queen Aluket, Queen Glory, Queen Thorn, and The newly crowned Queen Topaz, who won the challenge for the thrown just three years before, decided to attempt to bargain with the IceWings.

That attempt failed tragically and Queen Glacier declared war.

Now four years have past and we're still in all out war. I figured the fighting would've stopped sooner because we have the more troops, but the IceWings had a new, deadly weapon.

Bombs and land mines.

They took more lives than the frost breath IceWings used against us. But the worst part was that they were sometimes stuffed with sharp shards of metal that would Impale the closest dragons to the explosion. Many of the surviving dragons who did encounter these land mines where often left with one or more less limbs from stepping on them, deft from the noise, and sometimes even paralyzed when the shards of metal impaled itself in just the right place.

But those where the ones who survived. Many others who detnanated the land mines were reduced to bloody scales and bones. Sometimes these bombs are just powerful enough to take a limb, but others powerful enough to destroy a whole battle field and were berried under the ground where IceWings would know not to step. But even IceWings stepped on them, and they still took out the dragons around them.

Well, the age of eight and up can join the fight. All the queens decided that would be the age limit because they didn't want young dragonets dying and blowing up. Oh, and when I say 'can join the fight', I mean they're sometimes forced if our troops start to dwindle.

That's why we're going.

My name's Pine. I'm nine years of age, and my nestmate, Venus, is too.

Everyone say I have my mother's eyes and my father's scales. My broad body type along with my thick limbs make me look like a MudWing, (yet quite small for my age) but my pointed tail, pale blue eyes, short back spikes, copperish brown fire prof scales laced with orange ones, large wings, and horns that curve twice gives away the identity of my parents. My mother is a SkyWing, and my father is a MudWing.

That makes me a hybrid.

My nestmate, Venus, looks the opposite of me with Her narrow snout, brown eyes, dark orangish brown scales, long, brown back spikes, horns that curved once, and her narrow, slender shape. She, like our mother, hatched with to much fire. But she was able to control it, so on minute she could be freezing, and the next she could be hotter than an inferno. I don't know the science behind it, but it's pretty cool... And dangerous. She was the opposite of my bulky self. I'm not over weight! I'm just saying I have the shape of a MudWing and she has the shape of a SkyWing, That's all.

There were originally three of us... But we try not to think of Dawn often.

Anyway, our mother have been fighting in the war as a general for... Well, the whole four years. Our father is regularly asked to join war meetings, and we're usually dragged along. We're sometimes allowed to listen in, and other times we're suppose to stay put and be watched by our 'aunt'.

Our father told us Sunny was like his adoptive little sister. He said he thought the same about Queen Glory and Tsunami. He said he thought of Starflight as his younger brother too.

Sunny had told us about the war sometimes. Apparently, she and my father, Tsunami, Glory, and Starflight stopped a war that came before the one we're in now. Sunny told us how our parents met, even though I thought It seemed kinda weird that our parents met in prison though. She never told us why our mother was there though. She said she would leave that topic for our mother and father to answer. She told us all about the adventures they all had when they were younger. Like when Glory became Queen, How Tsunami defended her sister's egg from being smashed my an aminus enchanted statue, how Starflight came up with the plan that saved the NightWing tribe from extinction, how they had to close the once amazing Jade Mountain Academy due to the war, how she was kidnaped by NightWings, fallowed them and met her mother in the scorpion den, and my personal favorite, how my father risked his life for Starflight and her and nearly died.

I'd never had the the courage to ask my father why he limped and how he got the deep, gorged out scar on his leg.

I wasn't afraid of being hissed at or anything, I was afraid he would talk about mother. We hadn't seen her since Venus and I was five and we tried not to talk about her much. We all missed her, especially father. I could imagine how not seeing someone you love for four straight years could make you depressed.

Out father always tried to act happy around us, but we knew he hardly smiled and laughed as much as he use to when we where dragonets and mother was still around. He still tried his hardest to keep us safe and out of the war though.

I think the only different thing about our father, apart from taking a SkyWing as a partner and consider four dragons from four tribes his 'brother and sisters' that is, was that unlike other MudWings, actually loved us.

I remembered reading that MudWings never really kept in touch or even knew how their dragonets where, let alone love them. Our father always stood up for us when we earned hisses, scowls, and harsh words from dragons against hybrids and inter tribe relationships. He would always curl up beside us when we woke up screaming from having nightmares about the war and mother being killed in it. He would always comfort us, saying she would be back soon.

That was four years ago, but she hasn't been back yet.

Is this how our father will feel when Venus and I leave?

What if we don't come back?

Okay, now I'm just getting off track, aren't I. Aunt Sunny says I'm like my father and occasionally talks quite a bit, leading a train of thought longer than the Jade Mountain itself. I'm ok with that. Ok, so, like I said around five paragraphs before, we were being sent into the war. I was being sent to train as a healer to help the wounded in the battle field while Venus, voluntary, is being training to fight. She thinks no one can touch her because of her 'power', but I think she's just being a hot head... Pffffft, no pun intended. But apparently she didn't remember that IceWings just needed to breath on her and she'd be dead. Our father wound't stop worrying about us; he obviously showed it in the moments before we left to report to a near by bace.

"Just, please, please be careful." He told us, then added, "And if you see your mother, tell her not to do many more stupidly brave stuff. That goes for you too, Venus." with a smile.

"Hey, what about Pine? Aren't you going to give any huge, heroic common sense speech to him?" Venus argued/asked.

"Oh, try not to kill anyone on your first day. Both of you." Our father said, and Venus rolled her eyes.

"But seriously, be safe." Father told us. I ducked my head, and looked over to Venus. Our father ducked his head in fair well to us, and we left. We flew for only around ten minutes until we reached the bace. It was a huge set up, with huge, white tents to the east, where the wounded were kept until they were healed, with racks of weapons and tens for the higher ranking officials to the west. When we arrived, I was sent to the infirmary while Venus was sent- well. I don't know where. I was pushed toward the white tens on the far side of the camp before I could hear where she was going.

I hope this isn't going to be a disaster...

For me anyway.


End file.
